marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
X-Men Vol 1 139
(story) | NextIssue = | Editor-in-Chief = Jim Shooter | CoverArtist1 = John Byrne | CoverArtist2 = Terry Austin | CoverArtist3 = Jim Novak | Quotation = You ain't done makin' mistakes, bub, not by a long shot. | Speaker = Wolverine | StoryTitle1 = ...Something Wicked This Way Comes! | Writer1_1 = Chris Claremont | Writer1_2 = John Byrne | Penciler1_1 = John Byrne | Inker1_1 = Terry Austin | Colourist1_1 = Glynis Wein | Letterer1_1 = Tom Orzechowski | Editor1_1 = Louise Jones | Synopsis1 = The X-Men participate in a grueling session in the Danger Room. As Angel, Colossus, Storm and Nightcrawler go through their exercises, Professor X and Kitty Pryde witness the spectacle from the room’s monitoring station. Kitty is terrified to see the degree of danger that she may one day have to face. As the session ends, the team regroups and they decide to officially welcome Kitty to the team. When Nightcrawler appears in the room she is instinctively frightened by his appearance and feels bad for acting that way. When the Professor decides it's time that Kitty take up a code name, he suggests the name Ariel. She doesn't like it and chooses Sprite instead. When Nightcrawler inquires why Wolverine changed his costume, he replies that he just felt like it. Wolverine approaches the Professor and asks if he can go up to Canada and straighten out things with the Canadian government. The Professor agrees that this is a good idea and Nightcrawler asks to go along, hoping to meet Aurora again. Storm and Kitty leave the mansion for the streets of Salem Center. Ororo brings her to a dance studio owned by famed dance instructor, Stevie Hunter. Kitty is excited to begin taking classes, and feels that the physical exercise will help her balance out all of the mental challenges that the school might throw at her. Later, Wolverine and Nightcrawler arrive in Canada. They meet with Heather McNeil Hudson, wife to Department H's James Hudson, formerly known as Weapon Alpha. Now calling himself Vindicator, James arrives shortly after and prepares to settle affairs with Wolverine. Their past animosity has to be tabled however, as more pressing matters are brought to the forefront. In Ottawa, Ontario, the capital of Canada, Heather Hudson comes home to find intruders in her home. Grabbing a broom she gets the drop on them, and is surprised to see that it is Wolverine. When she calls Wolverine 'Logan', Nightcrawler asks why Wolverine never told anyone his real name. Wolverine comments that nobody bothered asking. When Logan gets down to business, he asks Heather where James is, and she tells him that he's up in the Hudson Bay area investigating something with Alpha Flight on behalf of Department H. Up in Hudson Bay, Vindicator returns to the cabin where Alpha Flight has stationed themselves on this mission. With Aurora, Northstar, and Sasquatch on another mission , James only has Shaman and Snowbird with him. As they go over the maps of the area, Shaman's mystical alarms go off and Alpha Flight prepares for an attack. It turns out to be only Wolverine and Nightcrawler who offer their help. Vindicator is happy to see Logan and explains that they are out searching for a family that was attacked by the Wendigo. While the son managed to escape the father was killed, but the mother and her baby child might still be alive in the wilderness. Wolverine recalls his previous encounter with Wendigo and believes that if anyone can stop that beast it's him. Wolverine sends Nightcrawler out to their jeep to get their gear. As the sun sets, Nightcrawler's thoughts think about how Jean Grey had died in battle and curses the fates for being so cruel. Hearing something coming up behind him fast, Nightcrawler turns and is horrified to find that the Wendigo has come up behind him. This story is continued next issue... | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * , and * * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ** *** **** 's dance studio * ** *** ** *** , Items: * | Notes = * The tagline featured on the cover to this issue reads, "Welcome to the X-Men, Kitty Pryde - Hope you survive the experience!" This becomes a recurring gag used whenever a new mutant character joins the team. (For example and . * As of this issue, Storm becomes deputy leader of the X-Men. The team's former leader, Cyclops took a leave of absence in the . | Trivia = * This issue takes place two weeks before . * First appearance of Heather McNeil Hudson. She appears next in . * Heather McNeil Hudson refers to Vindicator as Jamie in this issue. In the pages of Alpha Flight Vol 1, she usually refers to him as Mac. * Snowbird's personality in this issue is vastly different from how she will be portrayed in the pages of Alpha Flight Vol 1. * Wolverine's civilian name, Logan, is revealed in this issue. At this point in time, Wolverine doesn't remember that his true name is James Howlett. * The title of this issue, Something Wicked This Way Comes, is taken from a line of dialogue from Act IV, Scene I of William Shakespeare's Macbeth. * Vindicator refers to the fact that Sasquatch, Aurora and Northstar of Alpha Flight are currently undertaking a mission in the United States involving Machine Man. The footnote erroneously indicates this event as taking place in , when it fact it takes place in . * When Colossus first approaches Kitty in the Danger room, he morphs into his human form. Although, in the footnote it claims that it is "Cyclops" organic steel armor that becomes flesh. | Recommended = * and - Wolverine battles the Hulk and Wendigo * - remainder of Alpha Flight on a mission in the US. * - first appearance of James MacDonald Hudson (as Weapon Alpha). * and - first appearance of Alpha Flight. | Links = * - See for further referencing }}